Cuando se abre el corazón
by Son Pau
Summary: Entre las notas de una melodía sutil, Mai se permite a sí misma abrir el corazón a todo lo que es, a lo que fue y al inmenso amor con que Goten colma su vida - One shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _ **Nota previa*** : No soy de imponer mis gustos a nadie, pero quería contar que, al escribir este fic, escuché una y mil veces la canción The name of Life, en su versión instrumental (de piano), de la película Spirited away o El viaje de Chihiro, y esa es la canción que escucha Mai de fondo, por si a alguien le entra la curiosidad de cuál era._

* * *

 **..**

 **Cuando se abre el corazón**

 **..**

* * *

.

Sutiles, las notas del piano se deslizan entre las conversaciones a media voz y el ir y venir del único par de meseros del lugar. La melodía, tan suave y precisa, inunda cada rincón del alma de Mai.

Con cuánta facilidad podía sumergirse ella en esa partitura tan conocida; con cuánta familiaridad la recibía entre sus brazos la nostalgia en días como aquél.

Bastaba con estar así, cerrar los ojos y abandonarse. Huir del ruido atroz del exterior, de una ciudad demasiado ajetreada como para detenerse y perderse en la belleza de la música.

A ella, en particular, la transporta, la hace volar y viajar a otra época. La lleva directo a un enorme y sombrío castillo, cuyos rincones se abrían ante su presencia sin resistencia alguna; la lleva a enormes máquinas de futuro y tardes en un abandonado taller mecánico en que ella fue ama y señora.

La devuelve a las noches frías y de los cielos más límpidos y claros que vería alguna vez; la llevaba de golpe al calor de una fogata contra sus mejillas, en medio de la nada; a la mezcla de tierra y metralla en sus manos.

¡Cuánta nostalgia le producía el aroma lejano de la pólvora bailando en la punta de sus dedos! Los casquetes en el bolsillo y la incertidumbre de qué le depararía el próximo amanecer, dónde estaría, o si viviría siquiera. Los días se aparecían ante ella como un espectral sinfín de posibilidades.

Siempre en movimiento, siempre cambiante. Los colores, los rostros, los aromas, las voces, todo mutaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero eso fue antes. Antes, en otra vida, cuando la raigambre y cotidianidad no le pesaban en el corazón, cando el instinto no le rogaba, entristecido, por huir.

Antes, cuando ella misma era otra.

Nadie tenía la posibilidad de vivir dos vidas, y en el último tiempo llegó a creer que entendía el porqué: ha de ser más que suficiente con una, suponía, pues el vicio de la nostalgia era demasiado tentador para quién intentaba redimirse de un pasado errante y que no conocía de sosiego.

Las notas seguían sucediéndose unas a otras, esta vez con monocorde parsimonia, pues era un punto bajo de la canción. Y, precisamente una tranquilidad como esa, era la que había empezado a destrozarla.

Necesitaba moverse y dejarse fluir por caminos cuyos destinos desconociera por completo, necesitaba dejar los pies en el andar, buscar rutas invisibles.

Necesitaba saber que aún era veloz, aguda y certera, tanto en su puntería, como en el sutil arte de la sobrevivencia. Necesitaba otro aire, otro color, en medio de la asfixia de una ciudad que le parecía cada día más gris.

¿Por qué antes, para la otra que fue, había sido siempre tan fácil partir una y otra vez?

La dulzura de la respuesta bailaba ante sus ojos.

La otra Mai, la del pasado, pudo haber tenido aventura y libertad en cada uno de sus pasos, pero jamás tendría la posibilidad de conocer al único punto de color disonante en medio de todas las oscuridades del mundo; jamás sería sacudida por tan violenta oleada de ternura. Jamás se desnudaría para y por él, ni sabría del gozo de saberse deseada y amada por un corazón como el suyo.

Porque la Mai que alguna vez fue, no había tenido nunca a Goten a su lado.

Antes, esa otra versión de sí misma, no habría obedecido a fuerza alguna que fuese capaz de detenerla en medio de un arrebato. En cambio, hoy existía una calidez que la frenaba en un adrenalínico romance que jamás imaginó existiera fuera de los cuentos infantiles para los niños, los otros, a los que sí se les permitía soñar con fantasías.

No había amado así antes, y, de habérsele concedido una tercera oportunidad, dudaba de hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez. No de esa manera, imposible y abrasiva.

Lo quería tanto que le dolía no poder decir cuánto, porque no conocía las palabras justas, no las tenía. Repudiaba esa solemnidad de su ser que la retenía al abandonarse en los juegos que a él lo hacían reír, y a improvisar una forma de llegar a lo más hondo de sí misma.

Porque cuando él jugaba y reía, cuando dejaba volar todo lo que tenía adentro, se convertía en la fuerza más arrebatadora e irresistible del mundo entero.

Odiaba esa idea de contención ante el romance de las que tantas veces había renegado siendo la otra Mai, y que hoy, no le permitía mostrarle a él lo conmovida que se sentía al estar tan cerca de su corazón, porque Goten se merecía que le gritara con verdad, la honestidad con que ella quería amarlo para toda la vida.

Lo quería, y sabía que lo querría más todavía, porque él tenía mil facetas, cada una más enternecedora que la anterior, en cada risa, en cada furor, en cada atisbo de mal genio.

Porque él era calidez, era ternura y brutal sinceridad.

Él era quien lloraba ante los montajes irreales que veía a través de una pantalla, y quien cantaba al cocinar. Era quién siempre iba silbando alguna melodía, quien se detenía en medio de su andar con genuina sorpresa ante un espectáculo colorido. Era él, quien se dormía despreocupado en cualquier lugar, entregado a un sueño calmo y profundo.

Él era quien nunca alzaba defensas ante ella, y quien, con paciencia, derribaba las suyas, desdibujando las fronteras entre esta y la otra vida.

Era a quien se le escapaban palabras de amor al morir sobre ella y quien exploraba con amabilidad los rincones lastimados de su alma y su cuerpo, para llevarla de la mano a la sublime entrega del desborde, el colapso y el pletórico desfallecimiento del amor físico.

Nadie más que él podría ser tan cálido al sonreír en la mañana, ni al dormirse afiebrado. A nadie quería ella cuidar con más empeño que a él.

Nadie podría incendiar jamás su corazón de esa manera, con sus ademanes de niño, en esos rasgos duces de hombre grande.

Sólo él conocía de esa capacidad de perdón y amor. Él era redención pura para quienes, como ella, arrastraban tormentos tras su espalda.

Nadie era más paciente, ni más inmenso en su ingenuidad. Nadie más podía encantar con esa torpeza.

Su corazón no sabía de miserias, ni de odios eternos, pues todo el frío se diluía a su lado, incluso, el que se había instalado en el propio corazón de Mai.

Nadie reía más sinceramente que él, ni era más humilde en su ignorancia. No temía preguntar, ni aprender de alguien más sabio.

Y es que ningún otro podía caminar así entre los demás, con los ojos limpios de resentimientos y el corazón expuesto, cargado de heridas que no se esmeraba en esconder, si no que abrazaba y sacaba al sol para que se curasen, sanas y sin egoísmos.

Él amaba de verdad, con cada latido, y ella añoraba poder ser así de franca en su querer.

Porque, además, él tenía ese curioso instinto que le hacía ver más allá. Así, él podía entender cuánta enormidad encerraban las pocas y pobres palabras de amor que ella conocía y le decía con voz de pájaro desafinado, abandonado su seguridad, pues, con él, nunca se sentía fuera de lugar, porque llevaba la palabra " _Hogar_ " escrita en su alma.

Goten tomaba esos mensajes y los hacía suyos, y sin que ella tuviese que rebuscar desesperadamente un " _cómo_ ", él le hacía ver que, con todo lo que ella era, bastaba.

La melódica sonata del piano se hacía cada vez más veloz, acercándose al cenit que la llevaría al inevitable final, y ella seguía sin poder salir de su oscuridad, dividida entre quien era y quien fue, sin saber cómo decirle que necesitaba más de lo que el día a día les ofrecía, mezquino, a sus ojos.

Cuando el silencio absoluto la dejó expuesta, sin sinfonía alguna en la que refugiarse, la mano cálida de Goten se posó sobre la suya, en un caricia tierna e íntima, de amantes y compañeros.

Volvió al aquí y al ahora, volvió al café donde el pianista del rincón había abandonado su puesto para un descanso; retornó a la taza humeante frente a ella y se acompasó al latido de ese otro corazón, tan cálido en su resonancia que barría con los miedos.

Goten le sonrió de esa forma tan única, tan suya, antes de llamarla de nuevo junto a él con un apretón en la mano, adivinando en su mirada la lejanía que la aquejaba.

— _Mai_ — la invocó con el conjuro que sólo él conocía, con esa manera de decir su nombre cargada de un afecto que ella jamás imaginó pudiese existir, porque él tenía colores que estaban reservados para otros… para otro tipo de personas. Personas como él mismo, que podían vivir en medio de esa calidez y luz sin ser dañados por ellas.

Él hablaba con voces y palabras que habían sido concebidas solo para otros. Otros como él, seres que pasaban por las penumbras más horribles sin llenarse de demonios. Y ella sabía muy bien que no era una de ellos.

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, como lo hacía desde hace tantos años, invocando su nombre con dulzura.

— _¡_ _Vámonos, Mai! Dejemos la ciudad un tiempo, viajemos lejos._

Imposible adivino de los caprichos de su corazón, ¿habrá vaticinado también la causa de su reciente tristeza? Claro y clarividente, siempre sabía más de sí misma, de lo que ella pensaba.

Incrédula, quiso tocarlo para saber cuánto de real y cuánto de onírico había en la escena, pues su mayor temor era el ser egoísta con él. Lo último que quería era ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, obligarlo a optar, a seguirla o a decirse adiós, porque se sentía morir ante la idea de despedirse de su lado.

Él, como la imitación de un felino travieso, restregó el rostro en su mano antes de tomarla y apoyarla contra su mejilla. Tenía los ojos chispeantes y decididos, estaba emocionado ante la idea de un viaje sin bosquejo, porque en el fondo de su alma, también vivía un niño inquieto que a veces asomaba en sus ojos.

— _Busquemos una aventura, Mai ¡La que sea!_ — la instó, como una de esas musas impacientes e implacables, que azuzan al escritor a dejarse ir entre las letras, mientras en su mano sostenía un trozo de papel que había sacado dese su bolsillo, doblado en varias intersecciones.

Con desbordante cariño besó su mano antes de poner en ella el humilde regalo que le tenía, y que constituía, a la vez, el mayor y más preciado de los obsequios: Goten le estaba regalando el mundo entre sus manos, junto a él, y que, al desdoblarlo, las lágrimas, tanto suyas como las de la que fuese antaño, le colmaron el corazón.

— _Elige un punto de partida, cualquiera_ — la invitó.

No eran los cientos de nombres ni lugares que allí aparecían, ni las líneas intermitentes que indicaban senderos y caminos; tampoco eran las grandes masas de claro azul, las que la despojaron de cada una de sus murallas.

Era el amor inmenso que había conocido junto a Goten y que la seguía moviendo a sentir, a vivir, a reír y querer seguir intentando y buscando en esta nueva existencia, sin detenerse en sus resquemores.

Era él, al fin y al cabo, él quién hacía latir así su corazón, contagiado de su perpetua alegría, y que la empujaba a actos que la otra Mai, la del pasado, jamás hubiese tenido el valor de tomar, pero que hoy, desde el lejano nicho de paz consigo misma en que dormía, aprobaba con cariño, empujándola con amor. Por ella, y también por él.

Antes de sorprenderlo con ese abraza repentino, tan esquivo a su forma de ser, se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos y prometerle que ella aprendería también a abrir su corazón a la vida, tal como él lo hacía.

Cuando el piano volvió a interpretar su tierna melodía, impregnando el lugar con su atmósfera de ensueño, su cabeza ya recorría las llanuras, desiertos y parajes imposibles que quería mostrarle a Goten. Adivinaba la textura y los sonidos de las selvas indómitas que quería descubrir junto a él, y se sintió ansiosa por saber en cuántos idiomas aprendería a decirle " _te quiero_ ".

Mientras los compases seguían su vaivén, una imperecedera mancha de café se grababa como imbatible recuerdo en el mapa que él le había regalado y que marcaría la ruta y derroteros de su vida y corazón.

La última nota de una canción sin voz, y la primera de otra que comenzaba, se entremezclaban con el aroma tostado del café y el azúcar de ese pequeño mundo que era sólo de ellos.

De ellos, que aprendían cada minuto a amarse un poco más y mejor, mientras el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, con sus infinitos edificios y cientos de luces, armonizaba con el ritmo lánguido del pianista.

 **..**

 **FIN**

 **..**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a quien se haya detenido a leer este breve pedacito de lo que imagino para ellos que me tiene atrapada en su ternura. Quise explorar otra dimensión, una en donde son felices juntos._

 _Con el gran temor de arriesgarme a caer en una especie de "self insert", es esto lo que yo veo en Goten. Esto es lo que él es para mí y por qué lo quiero de la forma en que lo hago. Así que esta historia, breve y poca cosa, es enteramente para él._

 _Para él, y para **Schala** , porque creo que no hay persona en el mundo que lo entienda mejor, porque es una mujer increíble con la que estoy agradecida con la más enorme de las gratitudes y porque la quiero mucho._

 _Un abrazo muy grande a quien lea,_

 _Pau._


End file.
